Tummy Ache
by shinoandme
Summary: Team 8 goes out to ramen with our favorite blond ninja! But, wait... He's late?


**Disclaimer: Don't look at me. I don't own anything....**

**My litttle sister came up with the plot and I made up the rest. About Naruto and cell 8, because I love Shino...**

**I may not be able to do anything for the next two weeks because my family has taken a trip to London, England and so I can't get on my mom's laptop as often. I will be back, though.... Maybe. Enjoy.**

**~ShinoAndMe**

Kiba's POV

Sigh.

Of course. We invite Naruto to ramen and he is late... Wow, that's annoying. It's also not like him. He loves ramen, so he should be here, right? Shino is definately annoyed. He may not show it but I know him. That way he sits straight up and looks ahead. He is not liking this. And, well, I don't blame him. I had to beg him to let Naruto come, even Hinata joined in, and now he's late.

Hinata is also uneasy. She's figeting with her fingers like she always does, but, more when _he's_ around. I know she likes him and so does Shino. We have talked about it multiple times, as teammates should when they do not like something. (Or so Shino says.) Yes, we do not approve of our Hinata-hime to like some knuckle-head. Not only that but what if he were to take her away from our team? No. We wont let him.

Shino's POV

...

Kiba's POV 

Man. He's fourteen minutes late. I'm hungry. Even Akamaru is whining even though he normally contains himself.

"Maybe someone should go get him." I offered, annoyed with the silence that cut through the air as a freshly sharpened kunai.

Silence. Then a quiet nod from Hinata. Five minutes passed.

"I'm leaving." Shino announced suddenly.

"To go where, Shino-kun?"

"Home."

"Oh, come on!" I exclaimed. "Don't leave. How about we go look for him? We could all go together."

"O-ok. Shino-kun? Do you want to come?" Hinata looked up with pleading eyes. A tactic she found out worked on both of us, and, trust me, she knew how to use it.

Shino gave a low nod before disappearing to where his insects told him to look. I told Hinata where I was going, and she went her seperate ways, too. So much for going together.

After a while, Shino found me and said that his insects found Naruto in the hospital.

"Wow. Hope he's alright. I wonder what he did."

"I wonder, too." Shino replied.

"Alright! Let's go find Hinata. Then we can go see Naruto and find out what happened."

Hinata's POV

I hope we can find Naruto-kun. M-maybe he didn't want to come. What if he doesn't like us? Oh.... I hope he doesn't hate me. Here come Kiba-kun and Shino-kun. Maybe they found him.

"Oi! Hinata! Naruto's at the hospital." Kiba yelled as he ran over, Shino walking behind.

"Oh...."

"Don't worry, Hinata. We are going to go see him. Let's go."

Regular POV

Thay headed off to the hospital. As they came to the white building with the giant pillars, Hinata grew uneasy. All she could think of was seeing Naruto in bandages, It was something she really didn't want to come across.

They walked in and asked the nurse, who directed them to where Naruto was.

When they walked in the room they saw Naruto sitting on the bed holding his stomach.

"Hey, Naruto. We missed you, so we came to see where you were. What happened?"

"I don't really know, Kiba. All that I know that happened was my tummy was hurting. Not even the nurses know what to do."

"Naruto," Shino said in that bold, deep voice that sends chills down everyones spine. "My insects tell me that you ate ramen earlier today. Is that true?"

"Uhhhh... Yeah." Naruto replied. He was getting that, 'This guy is kinda creapy..' feeling. It wasn't making him feel ANY better.

"They also tell me that you ate so much that you got a simple stomach ache. You should lay off the ramen for a bit."

The nurse that had walked in the room stared at Shino like he was a genius with hearts in her eyes while Naruto stared like Shino was mentally ill for saying that! Like ramen could_ actually _do such a thing…

~End~

**I was bored in our hotel room when I wrote this. My moms laptop won't connect to the internet! Oh well. That's all for now!**

**~ShinoAndMe**


End file.
